The Dark Side of Smallville
by PriscillaPal
Summary: This goes back to season 5. Lana does die when Jor-El refuses to help Clark. That event changes everything as we knew it.
1. Chapter 1

**BACKSTORY**: This story takes place after the death of Lana Lang. Jor-El refuses to save Lana for Clark, and he goes away after his father, Jonathan Kent, wins his Kansas state senate seat and doesn't die.

Fast Forward 4 years. Jonathan has served a term and Lex wants that seat again. Tess is now an acknowledged Luthor and lives in the mansion with both Lionel and Lex. The government is successfully rounding up superheroes, save for the few that have managed to keep their identities secret.

Clark and Oliver, unfortunately, are outed and detained in a federal prison. Clark is not escaping on purpose, so that Jonathan's re-election bid will not suffer. Chloe is known as 'Watch Tower' but is on the run.

Lois quits the Daily Planet to work in the PR department at LuthorCorp. The work is challenging but her co-workers are a pain in the ass. One of them being Carter Hall, who is the Head of Archaeological Research.

Lois is still the same in one respect-she is a sucker for superheroes. And when Hawkman rescues Lois and proves to be a thorn in the side of the Luthors, a problem arises...personally and professionally.

Oh and there is one more thing: Clark buried Doomsday in the desert. LuthorCorp has just dug him up...

* * *

**LUTHOR FAMILY BREAKFAST TABLE**:

"This time around," Lex said, "I'd like a little more family support."

Lionel Luthor rolled his eyes! Tess Mercer who was now known as 'Tess Luthor', set down her napkin.

"You always had my support, Lex. Father here is a different story, since he still seems to have a thing for the incumbent's wife." Tess said slyly.

"That's enough out of you." Lionel said stoutly, glaring at Tess. He then looked at Lex.

"I didn't support you the last time, because I didn't think you were ready for such a fool hardy venture. But you're older now. Not wiser but older and I do think that Jonathan Kent is vulnerable."

"Vulnerable? His son is The Blur and he knew it the whole time! I'd say his seat is ripe for the taking." Lex said, pushing back his chair and standing up. "I want to use LuthorCorp's PR department to help with my campaign."

Tess smirked!

"Including Lois? You know she's a Jonathan Kent supporter."

"If she wants her job..." Lex began. But Lionel interrupted.

"She won't want it at the expense of helping you beat Jonathan Kent." Lionel said blithely, before opening up the newspaper for the day.

Lex said nothing to that. Maybe he would make Lois a counter offer.

* * *

"What is this?" Lois asked the always annoying Carter Hall.

"An announcement about a LuthorCorp find that could cure disease." Carter responded casually. His title was loosely 'Archaeological Research', but he was really in charge of an archaeological finds acquired by LuthorCorp.

"I see that! What kind of disease? The word 'disease' is a little vague." Lois said, tossing back the paper he had given her. Carter felt his manhood harden at just this small bit of spirited interaction, with the very attractive Lois Lane. He was still one of the few Justice League members that had not been exposed, and he had promised Oliver Queen and Clark Kent, that he would look out for their loved ones, while they were in a federal prison.

Chloe Sullivan was a fugitive. And Carter was sure that part of the reason Lois had left the Daily Planet and come to work at this god forsaken place, was so that she could help her cousin in someway.

Carter knew why he was here. He wanted to make sure that the finds that LuthorCorp discovered, were properly procured and not abused by LuthorCorp in anyway. And Carter figured he could to that best by 'sleeping with the enemy'.

That was why he was seeing Tess Mercer.

"Are you always so testy? I mean people know what disease means in general..."

"What did you say?" Lois snapped. "You're questioning the fact that you don't **NAME** a specific disease on this press release you've given me? Just do it over!"

"And if I don't? Are you going to turn even redder with rage?"

Lois raised a brow, then walked over to him. She slapped him twice, then moved to leave the room. But not before Carter grabbed her arm and whirled her back to him...and into his arms.

Lois kneed him in the balls and Carter almost choked with pain...just as Lex stood in the doorway, grinning! Lois pointed at Carter!

"Don't you ever try and feel me up again! I'll cry sexual harassment so loudly, LuthorCorp will go broke and so will you!"

"Ouch!" Lex exclaimed and Carter and Lois looked over at him. Lois sighed with disgust and left the room, elbowing past Lex. Carter managed to straighten up.

"What was this that I walked in on, Hall?" Lex asked briskly.

"Lois being Lois. I gave her a press release about our Egyptian artifact that will be coming into the country tonight. Lois took umbrage with my wording is all." Carter groused as the pain in his genitals began to slowly subside.

"Hmmm. And yet Ms. Lane seemed to think you were 'feeling her up'."

Carter didn't answer that. Lois clearly didn't like him. And he had wanted to get to know her, if for no other reason, because she was important to at least two of his Justice League members.

And there was something about her that reminded him of his lost love, Shayera Hol.

Meanwhile, Lex's mind had now left the Carter/Lois match and was now on the shipment that was due in this evening. Carter Hall was a specialist in lost, archaeological artifacts and he, along with a team of LuthorCorp specialists, had managed to get their hands on something quite extraordinary.

The remains of some creature that had been buried deep in the sand, in a Middle Eastern desert. He was going down to the lab now to see if the team of scientists working on the creature, could access DNA strains at all. He stared at Carter.

"Just do whatever Lois asks, okay?" Lex said and walked out of the office. Carter watched him leave then got out his cellphone. He had time to make a visit to the the federal detention center Clark Kent and Oliver Queen were being housed in, before the event tonight. Lois Lane and his growing interest in her, would have to be shelved for awhile.

* * *

Before Lex stopped off to see to the newest LuthorCorp acquisition, he figured it was time to beg Lois for help with his Kansas State Senate campaign.

Lois was looking at a file, when she noticed him in her office doorway.

"Your secretary must be on yet another bathroom break," Lex said wryly, "I need to talk to you."

Lois put away the file on Carter Hall and gave him her full attention.

"Okay, so talk. If this is about the shindig tonight, I have read up on the little you have given me on this. I also read Carter's incomplete little summary. I will make do."

Lex closed her office door.

"I'm sure you will. I don't want to talk about the acquisition. I want to talk about my State Senate Campaign."

Lois gave him a look of confusion.

"You mean the one you lost?"

"No, I mean the one I want to win. I want Jonathan Kent's congressional seat. And I want you to get it for me."

Lois snorted and stood up to put the Carter Hall file away in a cabinet.

"I take it from that derisive snort, the answer to that is 'no'? Oh and by the way, I wasn't asking. I want you to be my campaign manager."

Lois turned to face him.

"I was planning on being Jonathan's. Again. Sorry."

"Lois," Lex said tiredly, "you're a smart woman. Jonathan Kent is in trouble. His son has been captured by the government."

"No thanks to that Vigilante Registration Act! Look, I don't want to discuss this..."

"How can you not? How can Jonathan Kent not? I mean come on, Lois! That story him and Martha Kent have been trotting out about 'finding' Clark in some space ship, is absolutely ridiculous! He's meteor infected like half the state of Kansas."

Lois folded her arms.

"I will acknowledge that Clark's situation doesn't look good for Mr. Kent. But he is a good, decent honest man..."

"He raised a vigilante, Lois."

"Clark is not a vigilante. He helps people. So does Oliver. And the answer is 'no', I won't help you take Jonathan Kent's job from him. See you tonight." Lois said coolly. Lex said nothing and walked out of her office, closing the door behind him. He then pulled out his cellphone and spoke into it.

"Yes, I have a tip for you. I know where fugitive Chloe Sullivan is hiding." Lex told the authorities.

* * *

**FEDERAL DETENTION CENTER**

Carter had flown to the federal prison, that housed vigilantes in Kansas, as Hawkman. He had then reverted back to Carter Hall, showed his credentials and found himself sitting across from Oliver Queen, via plexiglass.

"How is Lois?" Oliver asked.

"Not so good."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, Oliver, that she is working for LuthorCorp when she should be over at the Planet. It doesn't take a genius to see that she's trying to find anything that could help prove her cousin's innocence."

"What bug crawled up your ass and died?" Oliver asked, looking Carter up and down. "Seriously, did you just come to see me to state the obvious?"

"No. You asked me about Lois and I answered. I'm here because I actually needed to speak to Clark. But they wouldn't let me see him."

"Clark got mouthy and is on Kryptonite lockdown." Oliver informed Carter.

"Kryptonite Lockdown? Really? Actually I'm having a hard time picturing Clark getting 'mouthy'."

"This place can do that to you. What did you want to tell him? I can get a message to him." Oliver said.

"Tell him that LuthorCorp found where Clark buried Doomsday. I've done all I can to keep him unconscious, but the Luthor's are planning an event tonight, revealing the thing. And they think he's dead or prehistoric. Many will be killed tonight if I can't that Legion ring."

"So you want to send him into the future?" Oliver asked, lowering his voice. Carter nodded.

"It's the only way." Carter told him.

"You'll be revealing yourself, you realize that."

"I've been careful, no one outside of the League knows who I am. You two got sloppy and let people realize what your secret identities were."

"I didn't!" Oliver protested.

"Don't be stupid, Queen! Someone narced on you! I think Lois thinks Luthor found out somehow, and is looking for payback evidence **AND** a way to help Chloe. But I'm beginning to wonder if it wasn't an inside job. Like someone from the league." Carter guessed. "All I know is, if we don't find that mole, we'll all go down."

And with that, Carter set down his phone, stood up and walked out of the visiting room. Oliver slowly replaced his receiver as well. There were whispers that **SOMEONE** had given over their real ID's to the VRA. And now here was that douche Carter saying it as well. Maybe now was the time to give that theory some serious thought.

The logical suspects would be any JLA members that were not in here with him and Clark.

* * *

Carter returned to LuthorCorp, and was on his way to join Lex and the team that was examining Doomsday, when he ran into Lois as he was stepping off of the elevator.

"Ms. Lane. I'm just about to look over the acquisition that can cure..." he began. That, of course was bogus. He had little doubt that out of the many things Doomsday could do, curing disease was not one of them.

"Look, Mr. Carter. I apologize for my conduct before, okay? I'll make what you gave me work."

Carter eyed her.

"Why the change of heart?"

"Why do you care?"

"Excuse me?"

"Actually," Lois began to rant, "why are you here? I mean I looked over your file. Not only are you a world renowned 'Indiana Jones', but you have donated hundreds of thousands of dollars to the poor in third world countries. Why the hell are you working for these bastards?"

"What about yourself, Ms. Lane? You usually expose the bad guys. Now you're working for them?" Carter countered.

"Fine. You don't tell me your secret and I won't tell you mine. I'll see you tonight at the event."

"I don't suppose you would need an escort?" Carter asked.

"My escort is me, myself and I. And that's the way I'd prefer it." Lois told him and walked off. Carter raised a brow, before pulling out a key card that took him through four metal doors, then a lab, where Lex, Lionel, Tess and a team of scientists, were hunched over the found 'corpse' of the creature Carter knew to be Doomsday. He did look dead. Now, would he stay that way or would all of that poking and prodding...

"Carter!" Tess called out, beaming. Lionel half glanced at the LuthorCorp archaeologist. He was an improvement from Oliver Queen, but still a little too shadowy for his tastes. Now that Tess was being acknowledged as a Luthor, she needed to be seen with the right type of man. And Carter Hall was somewhere in the middle.

Lex scarcely noticed Carter's entrance, as his eyes took in the creature. Jesus! What the hell was that thing? It didn't look very Egyptian to him! He looked at one of the scientists, a Dr. Fenton.

"How long until you can tell what the DNA origin of this thing is?" he asked.

"With our advanced technology, a couple of hours." Dr. Fenton answered.

Lionel turned back towards his son and the science team.

"A couple of hours? Splendid. We can announce that bit of information at tonight's benefit. We'll leave you to your work." Lionel said, then motioned to Lex. Lex began walking out of the lab with Lionel.

"I plan to escort Nell Lang tonight. She's getting a divorce."

"And you're telling me this, why, Dad?" Lex asked blithely.

"Well, son, she hates your guts for killing Lana."

"I didn't kill Lana! Why the hell do you, of all people, keeping saying that? It was an accident!"

"Hmmm, yes. Well anyway, I'm escorting Nell and she won't want to see your face. So please make yourself scarce at the event tonight. Meaning don't even greet her."

Lex said nothing to that, but glanced over at Tess and Carter, before speaking to his father again.

"I don't think Mr. Hall is right for Tess."

"Yes, I've had three investigators look into his background and it's just a little too pat for me." Lionel told him.

"Well, that I can deal with. I caught him trying to feel up Lois Lane earlier. She didn't especially appreciate it."

Lionel raised a brow.

"Really? Hmmm. Ms. Lane will be present tonight?"

"Of course." Lex answered.

"Then I think I'll keep an eye on the situation. If he's interested in Ms. Lane, then he will show it. We might be able to use that to get him out of your sister's life, without looking like the bad guys in this."

"For once." Lex finished.

* * *

Lois left LuthorCorp and stopped by the Kent Farm. She didn't know what was drawing her to the place, that was once her home for such a short time. Maybe it was Lex's request. It had been unsettling. The way he had informed her that he expected her to run his campaign. She couldn't help but feel that he was going to force her in some way, to be unable to refuse his request. But how?

Martha came out of the house and walked down the porch steps to greet her. After a brief hug, Lois asked about Clark.

"I went to see him three days ago. He's grown a beard. We all know that he could escape if he wanted to, but he's determined not to make his father look bad."

"Yeah but does Clark really think that his staying put in prison, is going to make people vote for Jonathan?" Lois asked. Martha frowned.

"I know it will be hard, but I think Jonathan's record will speak for itself."

Lois looked away and Martha folded her arms.

"Okay, Lois. Out with it! You will be running the campaign after all."

"Okay, I'm going to lay it on the line here: I think the cover-up was worse than the lie. I think people are going to wonder how Clark was raised and why. I want to find some of the people that Clark helped. I don't want Mr. Kent to run from this thing. Let's take it on, head on, and not act like we're ashamed of Clark being The Blur."

Martha nodded slowly. Lois continued.

"We could use these people in some of the TV ads as well. Do you think Mr. Kent will go for it?"

Martha shrugged.

"I don't know. He's determined not to mention Clark because he doesn't think he should be an issue at all. He's the one running on just HIS record. He doesn't want any of us being dragged into it."

"Mrs. Kent, I'm worried about what kind of crap campaign Lex is going to run! Meaning one that's fear based. He hasn't even declared himself and polling shows he's the one man that people would like to see run against Mr. Kent. And we had money problems before..."

"I'm sure Lionel would back Jonathan again." Martha said meekly. Lois gave her a look.

"Has Lionel said that?"

"No." Martha admitted.

Lois was about to answer, when her cellphone rang. She pulled it out of her purse and saw that it was from her Uncle Gabe Sullivan.

"Uncle Gabe? What's wrong?"

"Lois, it's Chloe. The feds have picked her up and taken her to a detention center." Gabe Sullivian said morosely.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no time to visit Chloe with her uncle, and get prepared for the LuthorCorp event. But as Lois hurried around her bedroom, rifling through jewelry boxes, and trying on and taking off shoes, she had her cellphone on speaker. And she was arguing with her father, General Sam Lane.

"Daddy, there has to be something you can do!" Lois exclaimed. She didn't phrase it as a question because she knew the answer. Her father could be doing more to help Chloe.

"Lois, the time for help with your cousin, was when she was first asked to cooperate with the authorities. She's been a fugitive for seven months now. The best we can do is get her a good lawyer. I do know she could probably get limited prison time if she makes a deal."

"Limited prison time? You're serious?"

"As a heart attack, Lo. These vigilantes are law breakers. It would be one thing if they found out information and informed the proper authorities as to where to find law breakers, so **THEY** could step in. But that's not what's happening. Individuals do not get to decide who needs punishment and who doesn't. Now..."

But Lois had tuned out her father entirely by now. She loved him but he had always been a 'law and order' type of man. And she didn't have the time or the patience for it now.

"Lois, I know you're not listening to me now."

"Of course I am!"

"No, you're not. And that's okay. People have to learn these things for themselves."

"What things?" Lois asked, finally coming up with the earrings she wanted to wear with her dress.

"You didn't even know anything was going on, until all of the trouble broke, did you? You didn't know about Oliver and Clark. You didn't know about Chloe's part either, did you? Now you're about to put yourself out there for them, I can tell. You've got a good thing going over there at LuthorCorp, Lo. Just move on and don't let Chloe, young Mr. Kent and that spoiled Queen boy, drag you down."

"Daddy, none of them hurt anyone. All they ever tried to do was help people. Shouldn't, at the very least, Chloe, be given a break just on that principle?"

General Lane didn't answer his daughter directly. Instead he changed the subject.

"Are you planning on helping Jonathan Kent get -re-elected?"

"Yes. God, please don't tell me you think that's wrong too?"

"No. I like Jonathan Kent. He's a good man. But, I think he needs to come up with another story other than 'he and his wife found Clark in a spaceship'. It makes him sound crazy!"

"Yeah, I plan to bring that up to him when I see him." Lois responded, now playing with her hair in a mirror. "Listen, I have to go. I'm working tonight."

"Yes, I know. That creature exhibit, right?"

"Yes though I don't think it's a creature. It was probably some unfortunate cave man."

"In the desert?"

Lois stopped playing with her hair and frowned. Hadn't she read the information? This was a cave man, right?

"Well, I'll talk to you later, Daddy. Love ya, bye!" Lois said, hanging up. She didn't want her father to realize that she had been too distracted to research the event properly. Carter Hall kept saying that this specimen would help cure disease. What the hell was this thing anyhow?

She would find out later on. As would everyone.

* * *

Carter shook his head, as he held his cellphone in one hand, and rifled through his cufflink drawer with the other. Oliver was making a special call from prison.

"I managed to get into lockdown to talk to Clark. He said the Legion Ring is in his desk in the barn loft, at his parents property. Have you seen Doomsday?"

"Yes, he's still out like a light, no thanks to that special drug I gave him. Everyone thinks he's just crusted or something."

"Crusted? That sounds..."

"Nasty, I know," Carter huffed, finding his cufflinks, "but it's better they think that than the alternative. Listen, is it possible to turn this thing back into Davis Bloom before the event? If I can get him back down to normal maybe there's no need for any scare tactics."

There was a long silence. One that made Carter question whether Oliver was still on the line. Finally, Oliver spoke.

"What you mean by 'scare tactics', is that you wouldn't have to fly into the room as Hawkman and reveal yourself as a vigilante, right?"

"I didn't say that! And that's not going to happen anyway. I'm going to get to Doomsday while he's still in the lab and take him to the future, then come back." Carter said. "And don't get cute with me again. Just because you're stupid enough to be behind bars, doesn't mean I should fall on the sword for you. Tell Clark to keep his chin up." Carter said, then hung up. He then finished dressing and looked at his watch. He had just enough time to get over to the Kent Farm and get the Legion ring, before that creature was awakened and killed everyone at the event.

* * *

Lois eyed Tess as she came in-alone. Hopefully Carter Hall had either stood her up or had had sense enough to find another date!

Just as quickly as that mean thought had went through her head, Lois felt slightly guilty for thinking it. Yes, Tess Luthor was annoying. But she couldn't imagine **JUST** learning that her father was her employer! Tess hid it well, but it had to be disconcerting.

Tess was dressed in a royal blue, Chanel, strapless evening gown. It looked slightly shimmery and the color was nice against her red hair. Lois noted that Tess didn't especially look thrilled at being there alone. Why that should matter, she didn't understand. They were just looking at some dead thing, right? Truthfully, she didn't even see why they had to dress up!

Lois herself wore a black Prada gown, that was backless with a plunging neckline that accentuated he bustline. She noticed Lex looking her breasts when she walked in. Then again, it wouldn't be the first time she'd caught him oogling her. Lois told herself that she was only working at this snake pit, to help Chloe and the others...

Meaning Oliver and Clark. She sipped champagne, wondering why she kept fooling herself? Her and Oliver were as good as over, once she found out he had cheated on her with a reporter from the Daily Planet named Dinah Lance. And Clark and her were not that close. They argued a lot and he had saved her from some jams(but nothing she didn't feel she couldn't have gotten out of herself). The point was, Lois was not especially unhappy to be here alone. What she needed was a break from all men and to hunker down and concentrate on freeing Chloe.

Lex appeared before her, and Lois decided it was time for another drink!

"I don't suppose you have considered my offer?" Lex asked.

"Your offer?"

"About my campaign?"

Lois regarded him for a moment, then spoke.

"C'mon, Lex. You've read the papers. No thanks to the VRA, the media and a lot of other crap, you have a good a chance of beating Jonathan Kent, without my help. Or anyone else's. Why don't you run your own campaign?"

Lex looked around, then set down his drink.

"I know that Chloe was caught today. I know that they're looking to lock her away and throw away the key. She could use some help. If you want to get her that help, you will declare yourself my campaign manager and tell Jonathan Kent where to go. Are we clear?"

Lois rolled her eyes! Here we go! She had smelled some sort of blackmail coming down the turnpike, and Lex, being predictable, provided it.

Lois was not about to expose her desperation.

"What Chloe needs is a good lawyer. I'm sure it will all work out. Why don't you go and talk to your sister? She looks a little lonely over there." Lois said smoothly. Lex gave her a look she couldn't read, then turned and walked away-Thank God! She sighed and looked at her watch! When were they going to get the show on the road around here anyway? Wasn't it time for the creature to be revealed? The one that supposedly cured disease?

What no one realized, was that the creature was already awake and had killed one scientist and two guards, while on it's way to the party.

* * *

The Kent's were out, not that Carter couldn't have gotten by them. Shelby, the Kent's Golden Retriever, watched as he looked all through the desk and came up empty with regards to the Legion Ring. Did Clark just not remember correctly or was it someplace else around here?

His cellphone rang and Carter saw it was Tess. Tess was not a bad woman. She just came from a bad family and despite her beauty, it was a total turn off for him. But he had had sex with her twice, once in the office and once in a hot tub, so he was playing his part.

While Carter did think there was a possibility that a Justice Leaguer had outed Clark and Oliver, he was working on another suspicion that he didn't want to share right at this moment. That being that Tess, having been jilted by Oliver for Lois, had found out about him and Clark and turned them in.

Now, what would he do if he could confirm that? Probably nothing. But Carter was actually more concerned about what she may know about Clark. Right now, no one believed Clark's true background. And it was important that it stay that way.

Carter petted Shelby for a few moments, then left the loft. If Doomsday was trouble tonight, then the only thing he could do was be ready as Hawkman.

The sudden feel of an earthquake, caused panic at the get together!

Something was trying to come through one of the walls! People began running, screaming and tripping over one another! Lois grabbed Lex's tux lapels!

**"I THOUGHT THIS THING WAS A CAVE MAN!"** she screamed.

**"I NEVER SAID THAT! REALLY, LOIS, A CAVEMAN IN THE DESERT?"** he yelled, ripping her fingers off of his tux! Lionel hurried over to him.

"I thought that monster was dead!" he snapped. Lois looked from Lionel to Lex.

**"MONSTER?!"** she yelled. **"I THOUGHT THIS THING CURED DISEASE?"**

Lex was about to say that Carter Hall had said that, when Doomsday crashed through a wall and with one sweeping motion, threw three caterers into walls! Lex and Lionel ran, while Lois stood rooted in place, shocked. What the living hell had LuthorCorp brought back here anyhow?!

Suddenly, from above, a winged man swooped down and scooped Lois out of harm's way, before flying off into the sky! Lois was barely able to catch her bearings as she looked around and down towards the Metropolis night sky, and then back up to the man that now held her up high. He was muscular, with wings and he wore some kind of gold harness made from some kind of metal. He had one arm around her and in his other hand he held a mace. His wings flapped slightly.

Hawk Man started to land them on top of a building across from Luthor Corp, when Lois turned in his arms so that she was facing him. They hovered above the roof top.

"You're a vigilante too, aren't you?" Lois asked breathlessly. She couldn't help it. This powerful, winged man had swooped in and scooped her out of harm's way! She had to know who he was!

Carter didn't answer her. Instead, he kissed her, almost eagerly. He had wanted to do that for awhile now, and while he knew he was wrong to take advantage, he could not help himself...

Lois clung to his shoulders and kissed him back, almost brutally, his mouth inflaming hers! While their mouths continued exploring one another's thoroughly, Hawkman, yanked up Lois's dress so that it bunched around her waist, while discarding her underwear. He then lowered his pants quickly, suddenly overcome with the need to possess her.

Lois wrapped her legs around his waist as Carter entered her savagely! Lois kept kissing him, overcome with a surge of lust that seemingly came out of nowhere. Carter cupped her buttocks within his hands, as he thrust within her fiercely until Lois was so overcome, that she passed out. Carter took his own release, only after he realized Lois had only fainted.

He lowered her to the ground, his manhood still embedded inside of her. He gently revived her and she slowly lowered her legs from behind his waist. They both corrected their dress, as helicopters suddenly surrounded the LuthorCorp building across the way.

"I have to contain the creature." Carter said. "You'll be alright?"

Lois nodded, then moved to kiss him, but Carter dragged her into his arms to complete the job, their lips hungrily mashing against one another's, before he let her go suddenly and flew up into the air. Lois watched the vigilante that she would later learn was named 'Hawkman', fly back towards the building that contained that monster. She was flushed and still in a quasi state of shock.

"I have to find out who that was." she murmured, then walked over to the roof door to begin the long process of getting out of this building.

* * *

"Well, well, well!" Lionel sneered, as he saw the winged man swoop down and use a metal mace to beat back the creature!

"Damnit, there's another one!" Lex seconded his father's opinion, as the creature punched Hawkman and sent him crashing out of a glass window! But before anything else could happen, the creature suddenly fell to the ground, then slowly turned back into some guy!

Lionel couldn't believe this! They had the find of the century! A normal man turned into that thing?! He would have to be captured for research purposes, of course.

The Swat Team came in and grabbed a naked Davis Bloom up and took him to a Swat Truck, bare assed and all. Lex looked at his father.

"How long until you get him out of police custody and imprisoned in Level 33?"

"One hour." Lionel responded.

Meanwhile, Carter managed to disappear and return looking messed up in a tux, as if he had been a victim of the creature's! Tess saw him and gasped!

"Oh my God, Carter! What happened? Where were you?" Tess asked, panicked. Lex raised a brow. Where did he suddenly come from?

Lois entered shortly after, looking disheveled. Carter pulled away from Tess and hurried over to Lois.

"Are you alright?" he asked urgently. Lois just nodded, looking up and around. Lionel and Lex approached her.

"What was that thing that flew you out of here?" Lionel asked, his tone demanding.

"Thanks for the help when that monster was coming towards me." was Lois's tepid response. "If it hadn't been for that 'thing', I would've died."

"Dad didn't mean anything by that," Lex said soothingly, "but clearly there is another vigilante out there."

Tess was looking at Carter. He was watching him watch Lois. What was going on here?

"I don't know who he is," Lois repeated, "he just dropped me on a roof top and flew off."

Carter refrained from smiling. That wasn't exactly what happened, but the fact that Lois was so protective of Hawkman, made him want her all the more.

Tess linked arms with Carter.

"I want a paramedic to look at you. You could be hurt."

"Uh, well, so could Lois." Carter countered. Tess smiled thinly.

"Lois is capable of fending for herself, aren't you dear?" Tess asked, then pulled Carter along. Lionel disappeared to make a phone call. He hadn't believed a word out of Lois's mouth. And he was going to find out why she was covering for that bird man!

Lois faced Lex.

"Tell me you didn't know that thing was a monster?"

"Lois I thought the thing was dead! We all did! I certainly didn't expect it to be alive or turn back into a man!"

Lois lifted a brow.

"It turned back into a man?!"

"Yes. Though to be honest, I'm surprised your boyfriend, Carter Hall there, didn't know what we were dealing with."

Lois rolled her eyes!

"He's** NOT** my boyfriend."

"Apparently he doesn't know that. And you've made an enemy of my sister."

"Like we were friends before? Look, we need to get out a statement and get in front of this thing, before the company loses stock. I'm going up to my office." Lois told him. She began to walk away when Lex called after her.

"Think about the offer I made earlier!"

Lois stopped walking and turned around.

"I gave you my answer earlier. And you should be lucky I'm planing on helping you explain the mass murder that took place here tonight. You've just hindered your chances of beating Jonathan Kent."

And with that, Lois walked off. Lex folded his arms, deep in thought. Carter Hall had to have had some idea what that thing was. He had been in charge of this excavation. He would ask him about it and if he didn't like the man's answer, he was going to be fired and blamed publicly for this mess-sister's boyfriend or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Lionel used his government contacts, to have Lois pulled into a federal interrogation room, the next morning. Two agents had come by her apartment, just as she was headed to LuthorCorp. Thinking this had to do with Chloe, Lois didn't hesitate to go with them.

But when she found herself in front of a woman named Amanda Waller, Lois realized much more was going on here. Basically, the vigilante she had made love with the other night, was now on their radar and they wanted to know what she knew.

Of course, what was not known is that Amanda had made a deal with Lionel. She would get what she needed out of Lois, if Lionel delivered Davis Bloom to her.

It was as good as done.

Amanda Waller conducted the interrogation alone. And the first thing she did was set pictures before Lois. Pictures of Lois and Hawkman having sex mid-air. Lois sighed and pushed the pictures across the table at Amanda.

"Okay. You caught me. Now what?" Lois asked sarcastically.

"Do you always just have sex with flying vigilantes?" Amanda asked sarcastically.

"As you probably well know, I was with Oliver Queen for awhile and he could not fly."

Amanda pursed her lips, then spoke.

"Clearly, Hawkman did not just fly you out of harm's way, then leave. A little more went on. So before the sex or after, did you find out anything about him?"

"What do I look like? A fuccing spy? I'd never even heard of this 'Hawkman' until I was left to die at a party!"

"But you don't think it's interesting, that he came in and only saved you...then didn't come back right away to help anyone else because he was busy having sex with you? Clearly you know him. Who is he?"

"I don't know him, Ms. Waller," Lois said calmly, "and sometimes you meet someone and have instant chemistry. That's all that went on there. I certainly didn't mean to keep him from helping others. I did not know he existed before last night."

"Just like you didn't know who The Blur and Green Arrow were?" Amanda asked.

"I didn't know who The Blur was, no. And I had actually lived with the Kents for a short while and never saw a thing. But Ollie...there was one point where I did find out. And broke up with him over it. I knew he couldn't be with me and a hero to the world."

"How noble of you," Amanda said snidely, "look, I know you must think that your cousin was the reason we were pulling you in. You could help her by helping us. Let's say I believe that you didn't know Hawkman. Hell, we didn't know about him until last night either. Do you know of anyone else in this so called 'Justice League'."

"How would I know anyone else? I didn't even know Chloe was helping them! I just knew that her and Clark were close. Look, you can see I work for LuthorCorp now. If I knew anything, the Luthors would know it first."

Amanda didn't answer. Instead, she got up and walked out of the interrogation room. She would call Lionel and tell him that her gut was telling her, that Lois Lane, at this time, couldn't be of any help. But they would keep an eye on her.

Meanwhile, Lois didn't know when or if she'd be free to leave.

* * *

Lionel slammed down the phone, just as Lex walked into his office.

"Lois isn't in yet and I had this 'sixth sense' telling me that you knew something about it." Lex said.

"I had some of my government contacts pick her up. She'll be let go shortly." Lionel said grumpily.

"Why? Dad, she just saved our hides with that statement she put out the other night, about that thing we brought back! Why would you antagonize her now?"

Lionel rolled his eyes!

"Have you still been unable to charm her into running your campaign? Well don't you worry. I've decided to help you after all. Nell and I have, that is."

Lex folded his arms and peered at his father.

"Nell and you? Nell who hates my guts for killing Lana?"

"Yes." was all Lionel said.

"Dad, what's going on with her anyway? Are you two serious?"

Lionel stood up.

"Just know that she's had a change of heart where you are concerned. And we have both realized we can be of enormous help to one another...and you. Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting to get to."

And with that, Lionel left his office. Lex made a mental note to find out what the old man was **REALLY** up to, after getting Lois to run his campaign. He then checked his watch. Maybe a way to start softening Lois up, was to get her out of the clutches of the feds.

* * *

Lois decided she'd rather catch a ride back home with Lex, than with the feds. She made herself at home in the back of his limo, as Lex told the driver something. Then they drove off.

"I suppose Lionel is happy now?" Lois asked.

"Look, if you knew anything you'd still be in there. I apologize for my father. I don't know what he was thinking." Lex said.

"So why are you here?"

"I thought maybe you'd like to see Chloe. She's being housed in the female half of the same detention center Oliver and Clark are in." Lex told her. Lois raised a brow.

"You're taking me to see Chloe? Why would you do that?"

"I think you know why." Lex said wryly. Lois turned to face him.

"Lex, I can't help you. I don't know why you think I can. Seriously, you were a very bad candidate and I got lucky. I am not qualified to run your congressional campaign."

"But yet you're going to run Jonathan Kent's?"

"I said I wasn't qualified to run **YOURS**! I'm not interested in playing dirty here."

"Lois," Lex said tiredly, "forget my campaign and think of yourself here. Because no one is thinking of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Chloe, Clark and Oliver may not have meant to hurt you, but they have unwittingly made you a target. You're going to tell me, that they didn't want to know how you knew that Hawkman guy? I watched him sweep in and grab only you! I believe you that you don't know him, since no one else seems to have heard of him before last night. But Chloe, Oliver and Clark are locked up now. You aren't but you could be if you keep associating with them."

"Chloe is my cousin! She's family! Clark is like a brother to me and I still care for Ollie! They were trying to do good and then everyone just started getting testy about it! Lex, I know Clark saved** YOU** on more than one occasion. Can't you see where he's coming from?"

"I know he lied to me. I know he didn't trust our friendship enough to confide in me that he was meteor infected." Lex groused.

"You indirectly killed Lana, Lex. Worse yet, you showed an interest in her knowing Clark loved her. He couldn't trust you after that." Lois argued. Lex reached for her hand.

"Forget Clark. Tell me why you're really working for LuthorCorp? Is it that you think we had something to do with what happened to Clark and Oliver?"

Lois didn't answer but pulled her hand from his.

"I hope you had nothing to do with Chloe being found." was her response. Lex looked her in the eye.

"I found out where she was and called the authorities, yes."

Lois's mouth dropped open! Then she proceeded to leap at him, and Lex received two blows to the face and some scratches, before he was able to subdue her!

"You listen to me! You have a great future at LuthorCorp! I also think that you could make me a better candidate! Someone a Kent voter might even vote for! But you keep going down this road, hanging out with people wanted by the government and half humans, and you're only future is going to be on the 'inside' with the Justice League! It's your choice, Lois!"

The limo arrived at the Detention Center Gate. Lois wrenched herself away from Lex, saying nothing more. The limo made it through the gate, then Lois was put out of the vehicle.

"I'll assume you'll want to find your own way home." Lex said blithely.

"Yep!" Lois snapped, turning and walking towards the entrance. Not only would she find her own way home, but she was going to find a way to make Lex Luthor a two time loser for the Kansas State Senate.

* * *

The very last person Lois expected to see was Carter Hall. She spied him being escorted down the Men's side of the prison. Who did he know here? Did he know Clark, Ollie or another Justice Leaguer? Or maybe some other criminal?

Lois briefly put him out of her mind as she went through the rigamarole of being searched, then finally allowed to see her cousin, whom she hugged briefly, before they sat down at a table. Chloe didn't look any different than she had before she was arrested. Lois frowned slightly. Maybe that was why she had been caught. The girl could've at least dyed her hair!

"Chloe, Lex confessed that he was the one that turned you in. Why weren't you watching your back?" Lois asked.

"I let myself get caught, Lo. Once I heard about Doomsday, I had to."

Chloe then realized she had said too much! Damn!

"Doomsday? What is that?" Lois asked.

Chloe clamped her lips shut. Lois began to get angry!

"Chloe? What is that? What is 'Doomsday'? What are you talking about? Answer me!"

"Lois, I've said too much! And I haven't said enough to you, to protect you! The government is going to be coming after anyone that knows us..."

"Too late, cuz! I just left being questioned by the feds! And of course they asked me about you. They also asked me about 'Hawkman'. Is he a member of your little crew?"

"I know he rescued you last night. And I'm so glad..."

"Chloe, answer me! Is he a part of your little group? You know what? It's doesn't matter. The government thinks he is. You can't stay in here. And I don't think ratting Clark and Oliver is the answer either. I've decided that I'm going to ask Lex for help. He made me an offer and I'm going to take him up on it."

Chloe looked horrified!

"What kind of an 'offer', Lois?"

Lois tossed her hair, then answered.

"He wants me to run his campaign against Jonathan Kent."

"Lois, Clark is staying put in prison here, so that his father can win re-election. And part of his winning is having you on his father's side."

"I can't help you, Chloe, alone. I quit the Daily Planet to work for LuthorCorp, hoping to find a smoking gun to make Lex get you all released. But there has never been anything. What I needed was you, free and able to hack into some computer databases or something. We can't help Clark and Ollie and all the other heroes in the situations we are in now. I will work for Lex, but make sure that Mr. Kent is not hurt."

"I don't like it." Chloe said.

"You still aren't telling me everything. So I have to go with my gut here. This is the way to go. So hopefully you'll be out of here by tonight."

"Or sooner." Chloe murmured. Lois looked at her quizzically, just as an explosion rocked the detention complex! A guard came rushing in to get Lois and Chloe used the opportunity to jump into the air and kick the guard in the face!

"**CHLOE**!" Lois screamed. Chloe then ran past her and out of the room! Lois began to follow and saw there was a haze of blinding smoke that would choke a horse! How the hell could Chloe leave her like this?! How the hell could Chloe have been part of this and not told her?!

"**CHLOE**!" Lois continued to scream, as other criminals got out of their cells and began fighting with guards. One lecherous criminal, noticed Lois wandering about and was about to grab her, when Carter, who was now Hawkman, grabbed Lois around the waist and flew out of the complex with her.

* * *

Lex slammed down the phone!

No one knew where Lois was! She had signed in but hadn't had the chance to sign out! They didn't know how many people were dead but** ALL** of the vigilantes were loose-including Clark, Oliver and Chloe. There had been a few other weirdos that Lex had never heard of, but the point was, the vigilantes and some normal criminals, were on the loose.

And no one knew whether Lois Lane was safe or not. If Lois was alright, Lex hoped that now maybe she would see reason. She had now been unwittingly linked in this escape. The feds would be more interested in her than ever.

Lionel walked into Lex's office smiling. He sat down in a chair.

"What are you smiling about, Dad? You've seen the news?"

"Have you?" Lionel countered. He then stood up and picked up the remote to the TV in their den. Jonathan Kent's face filled the screen.

The words underneath said 'Jonathan Kent Resigns Congressional Seat'.

Lex looked at his father.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Ms. Lane's job should be easier now. That is if she's still alive. I have a date with Nell. When I get home tonight, I'll tell you how we both made **THAT** happen." Lionel said, pointing at Jonathan Kent's face onscreen. Lex watched his father leave, then pulled out his cellphone. Maybe it was possible that Lois had made it out of that alive and was at home in her apartment.

* * *

Carter Hall had helped in that escape.

He knew his days at LuthorCorp were numbered. He had been avoiding Lex, since for obvious reasons, his boss wanted to know how the hell he couldn't have known what Doomsday really was!

But he needed help getting to Davis Bloom. He met with Clark this time in the prison and told him that the Legion ring was not where he said it was.

It was decided that Davis Bloom would have to be sent to the Phantom Zone in lieu of the future. And only Clark and Chloe knew how to work the device that would send him there. And only they could get Davis out of whatever custody he was in.

Carter had sensed Lois was in the melee and had come to her rescue again, flying her home to her apartment, where they now made tender love on her carpet in front of the fireplace, as the sun was going down.

He laid on his back, his fingers almost digging into her buttocks as Lois slowly rode his swollen manhood, crouched low, jockey style. Her young, full breasts, brushed teasingly across his lips as she continued her smooth ministrations upon him. He almost lost control of himself in his excitement. His excitement of still being masked and having Lois like this, when as Carter Hall, she couldn't be bothered to look his way twice. He knew he was betraying Oliver on some level. Maybe even Clark and Chloe.

But none of them seemed as concerned about what the fallout of anything of this could do to this woman, who's lovely breasts were too tantalizing not to taste as they continued to tease his lips.

Lois herself did not know what was happening. Not even when they were both racked with spasms of pleasure. Not when she collapsed on top of his body and lay there within the cocoon of his winged arms for an hour, his male force still imbedded deeply within her. Finally, she raised her head from his chest, peering into his eyes through the mask.

"I don't usually do this. Sleep with men...heroes...that I just met. Tell me who you are? Tell me where you came from?"

"Only if we can stay like this a little longer." Carter whispered. Lois rested her head back on his chest and he told her his story: about how he had been reincarnated dozens of times since his ancient life in Egypt. How his powers were derived from Thanagarian ninth metal.

He also told Lois of his love for Shayera.

"After awhile, I began to look for other women, other beautiful women, to fill the void until I could be with her again. Lois, you're the only one that's come close. Ever."

Lois, who had now raised herself up, now stared into his eyes.

"Until you can be with her again?" she asked.

"I saw a vision of her, Lois. That's always a sign that I will die and become someone else."

Lois began to raise up even more.

"Be someone else? Who are you now?"

Carter didn't answer. Suddenly, Lois clawed at the mask on his face! Hawkman managed to fend her off and fly off-crashing through her window! Livid, Lois jumped up and grabbed his costumed pants, looking through them and finding nothing! She didn't know what had set her off about that story, but it had irked her! He couldn't be with his 'true love' so he was going to use women on this planet, until he could die and have sex with his 'real love'?

Lois realized that what was ticking her off, was that she had actually thought he was a bird creature of some sort! Like a hybrid or half human! But no! He was some regular working Joe, putting on fake wings that propelled him in the air. At least that's what she thought! Who was this guy really?

Lois threw Hawkman's pants into the fire and headed for the shower. She had had enough of sneaky men, turning her on as super heroes and then turning out to be duds in their real life. Though, Ollie really hadn't affected her that way.

Lois turned on her shower and washed away all traces of her afternoon encounter with the vigilante called 'Hawkman'. And she would have to call Lex. He was technically the owner of The Talon, and she would have to tell him about that window!

* * *

Chloe entered the meeting late.

The Justice League had found an undisclosed spot to meet in and Chloe was the last to arrive.

Why?

Because she had went to Lois's apartment to see if Carter Hall had delivered Lois home safely.

Oh, he had seen she was 'safe' alright! She hadn't liked what she had seen going on between Lois and Carter on that apartment floor. She hadn't liked it at all. And Carter should've been honest about what he was up to.

She turned as Carter walked in, dressed like a human. So she wasn't the last to arrive after all?

"I have already secretly arranged to meet with my parents," Clark was saying, "but my father told me that our escape was not the reason he is stepping down from his seat in Congress. Lionel Luthor and Nell Lang have something on him and Mom."

"Nell Lang?" Chloe asked, forgetting about Carter for the moment.

"I was surprised too," Clark admitted, "but I'll deal with that after we send Davis to the Phantom Zone. Carter, where is he being held?"

"He will be transferred from LuthorCorp's Level 33 installation and into the hands of one Ms. Amanda Waller, in just a few hours."

"So it's off to Level 33 then?" Oliver asked.

Clark nodded.

"Chloe, Carter, I think you should go to the Fortress and make sure everything is ready. Oliver and I will deal with Davis." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Lois saw that Lex had sent several messages, and decided to pay him a visit at his home. After what happened earlier with the escape and Hawkman, she wasn't so sure she wasn't willing to let Clark, Chloe and all the others, go to hell!

Lex was speaking with a few reporters, when Lois walked in. She walked over to them, curious.

"Hello. Lois Lane, head of PR for LuthorCorp. Lex, what's going on?"

Lex smiled thinly at her.

"I couldn't reach you but I'm glad you're joining us. These fine members of the media have been asking me, about the push for me to fill Jonathan Kent's now vacant seat. Now that he's stepped down."

Lois blinked! Damn that feathered fucc! She had been so busy having sex with him, that she had missed out on what was going on in the world!

"Yes...well..."

Ms. Lane," a reporter from the Smallville News addressed her, "since you do work for LuthorCorp, will you be managing Mr. Luthor's campaign?"

Lois looked from the reporter to Lex, then back at the reporter.

"Of course. Though with Congressman Kent stepping down, I'm sure Mr. Luthor will be a shoo-in for the seat. Will you all excuse Mr. Luthor and I for a moment? We need to go over some things."

Lex nodded at one of the maids, who offered refreshments in another room. The few media members left, and Lois turned on Lex!

"Wh...what happened?"

"You tell me!" Lex snapped. "Where have you been? I didn't know if you were alive or dead after that escape! Tell me you haven't been off helping Chloe or Clark get away from the law!"

"No, nothing like that, unfortunately. But I was distracted enough that I missed a news cycle, obviously. Did Mr. Kent resign his seat because of the escape?"

"Are you my campaign manager now?" Lex countered.

"If Jonathan Kent is really out of the running, then yes, I guess. Now what do you know?"

"Dad and Nell Lang did something. He's going to tell me later on."

Lois squinted at him.

"Nell Lang? Lana's aunt?"

"Yes. Dad tells me that suddenly, Nell doesn't hate my guts and that she's helping to make sure that I win the congressional seat. Dad then watches Jonathan Kent's press conference, grinning like a Cheshire Cat and tells me that he and Nell are responsible for the announcement."

Lois looked away. What the holy hell was going on? What could Jonathan have done, besides raise Clark, that would've caused him to resign? Something else was going on here.

Lois looked at Lex again.

"I'm going to the office to make sure that we're covered on that creature. The escape of the vigilantes will eclipse our debacle, hopefully."

"Fine. Oh and if you see Carter Hall, tell him I want to see him. He's been avoiding me."

The name Carter Hall, triggered Lois's memory of seeing him in the detention center. He might not still be alive...

"I will. Any reason?"

"Yes, to fire him! He was in charge of that creature's excavation. He had to know what the hell it really was."

Lois looked away. Was that creature the reason he had been at the detention center? And to see who? Lois walked out of the room and got on her cellphone. She was going to find out who Carter Hall had specifically visited today. And while she was waiting for a call back, she would ease over to the Kent Farm to find out what was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile, something pretty appalling was going on. And Dinah Lance could be thanked for it!

Clark and Oliver found that Dinah had helped Davis escape, interviewed him and then kept him under lock and key. And her story, which was front page news, was pretty nasty.

_MAN BEHIND DOOMSDAY CREATURE WILL KILL HIMSELF AFTER HE HAS SEX WITH CHLOE SULLIVAN!_

Oliver arranged a visit with Dinah, privately. Dinah walked up to him and tried to give him a kiss, but he grabbed her arm instead!

"Are you out of your frickin' mind? We are waiting to send that murderous bastard to the Phantom Zone! You help him escape and then write a crap story like this!"

"It's not crap, Oliver! He told me he loves Chloe and that they had been sleeping together pretty regularly, until he accidentally changed mid act and she freaked out! He wants one more time with her. I mean Chloe should do it for the good of this planet." Dinah said solemnly.

"That's not happening. Now turn him over." Oliver said stoutly.

"And what do I get if I do?" Dinah asked, folding her arms. Oliver peered at her.

"It was you that told on Clark and I, didn't you? And Chloe?"

Dinah shrugged. She didn't deny it.

"My God! Why? Carter thought someone inside the the League had something to do with it..."

Dinah snorted!

"Carter Hall? Let me ask you something: did you feel like half a fool or a whole one, when he came to visit you in that detention center?"

"Okay, I don't know what game you're playing, but clearly you want to tell me something."

"Lois. And Carter?"

"What are you talking about? Yeah, Lois and Carter work for LuthorCorp."

"I have it on good authority, that the Feds think that Lois and Hawk Man had sex after he saved her the other night. Carter had been hot for Lois this whole time. And to be honest, I'm convinced Clark is as well, and just doesn't realize it."

Oliver smirked!

"Dinah, tell me where Doomsday is?"

"You don't believe me?"

"No. I think you half lost your mind after you miscarried **OUR** baby! And that wouldn't have happened if you had taken it easy like I told you to. So stop blaming other people for our past and do the right thing here. It's not like I'm not going to be able to find him."

"Oh I have no doubt you will be able to. But now the public thinks that all Chloe 'WatchTower' Sullivan has to do, is have sex with Davis Bloom to get him to kill himself. There's probably going to be a percentage of the population that will want her to do it. So, I'll see you at the next JLA meeting?"

"If you think you're still a member after what you've pulled, you've lost your mind!" Olive spat. Dinah shrugged again and walked off. Oliver turned to leave in the opposite direction. They had to find Davis before public opinion really turned against Chloe!

* * *

Lois got out of her car, and was about to walk up the Kent porch steps, when she saw the news feed on her phone.

What the fu...

Doomsday. That was the name Chloe had said in the detention center. He was the creature that had turned back into a man last night. He was the creature that Carter couldn't tell was a man turning into a creature...

Of course he knew.

And it was no coincidence that he had been at the detention center. She had just gotten an e-mail from her contact there. Carter had went to see Clark, whom Lois didn't even know he knew!

Just like it was no coincidence that Hawkman had been there either! Damn! She had slept with Carter Hall twice now! Not that he was bad looking or anything, but Lois would've never put the two men together.

Then again, they weren't really 'two men'.

Just one.

And that monster was hot for Chloe? Which meant she knew it had been buried in the desert? Lois was about to turn around and head back to her car, when Martha opened the door.

"Lois? Thank God it's only you! We've been besieged with reporters! Come in!"

Lois put away her phone and hurried up the steps to hug Martha Kent. She then stepped inside to face a morose looking Jonathan.

"Mr. Kent? What happened?" Lois asked as Martha closed the door.

Jonathan Kent turned red! Lois looked from him to Martha, who just suddenly came out with it!

"Jonathan, I'm sorry, but I don't think we have a damned thing to be ashamed of here! We're the victims!"

"Victims of what?" Lois asked, though she was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Nell Lang invited Jonathan and me over to dinner the other night. Supposedly to discuss her and Lionel's contributing to the campaign. We weren't two seconds into dinner, when Jonathan and I both passed out. We awoke back in our own home, naked, with our clothes in a pile on the floor!" Martha choked. Jonathan walked over to her and put his arms around her. He then told Lois the rest of the story.

"We didn't know what had happened until Lionel sent us a video. Lionel had sex with Martha, Nell with me. It looks like an orgy. Lionel said either I resign or the video would come out and probably go viral."

"Oh. My. God. Clark is going to kill them when he finds out!" Lois huffed.

"He can't know, Lois! He has so much on his plate." Jonathan protested.

"You're getting back in that race! I will find a way to spin this, but you are getting back in that race, Mr. Kent!" Lois snapped and turned to leave the farm house. Lionel and Lex had to be involved in this. And she was going to make them stop tormenting the Kent's or else!

* * *

Lois returned to the Luthor mansion, was let in immediately and asked to wait in the drawing room. Only it wasn't Lex that finally came to see her.

It was Lionel.

"Ms. Lane. My son really wants you on board for his campaign."

"I just came from the Kent Farm. Nell Lang and you are truly filthy people."

"Hmmm. Did you come here to watch the orgy recording?"

"No, Lionel! I'm here to tell you that I want you to destroy that video! You drugged two people and raped them! I'm sure most people will be able to tell that the Kent's were passed out! Plus Clark will kill both of you when he finds out."

"Clark will be in another detention center by the time he finds out. Now, I have another video that you need to see. One of Lex having his way with some women..."

"Are you kidding? Why the hell do you think I would **EVER** want to see that? Why?"

Lex turned on the television and hit the remote. He then left the room. Lois threw up her hands and watched as Lex and six girls came onscreen. All were naked and...

Suddenly, Lois gasped and crept closer to the TV! What the living hell?

Lex's genitalia looked...

Lionel suddenly reappeared!

"That's right, ny dear. Lex not only lost his hair in that first meteor shower, but the meteor rocks increased his penile size. By quite a bit. His two ex-wives complained of being on ibuprofen for days after being with him."

The door suddenly opened and Lionel quickly took the remote and turned off the video. Lois was in a state of shock! She wouldn't have guessed Lex would be that large...

Lex walked in.

"Lois, I'm glad you're back. Did you happen to find Carter?"

Lois pulled herself together and ignored Lionel's knowing look.

"No. I went by the Kent Farm and learned that your father and Nell Lang, drugged Mr. and Mrs. Kent, forced themselves on them and taped it. That is why Jonathan Kent is resigning. And let me tell you something Lex: I'm not going to be part of the 'Rape Campaign'. Goodbye."

Lois moved to walk past Lex, when he grabbed her arm, then glared at Lionel.

"Dad? Explain?"

"Oh well," Lionel began, "I told you Nell and I wanted to help. Plus Nell has always had a thing for Jonathan Kent. I've always thought that Martha was just luscious. I can't tell you what it felt like to be inside of her..."

Lois took a step towards Lionel, as if to punch him! But Lex held her back and practically barked at his father!

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Seriously?"

"Do you want to see the video? I could pull it onscreen now." Lionel said, smiling at Lois.

"Uh...NO! You're going to get rid of that thing! Did it **EVER** occur to you that even if you had used it, people would've just assumed that I told you to do it?!"

"No son. I did not. I apologize. I was just trying to make things easier for you." Lionel said insincerely. Lois pointed at him.

"You're filth!"

"Does that mean you'll be turning in your letter of resignation, Ms. Lane?"

"No!" Lex snapped, as Lois pulled out of his grip and walked out of the room. Lex hurried after her!

"You can't go out the front! The media is waiting for a statement about Chloe and Davis Bloom!"

"Damnit!" Lois hissed. Lex tentatively touched her arm.

"I'll make sure that all evidence of what happened is destroyed. I will even speak to Jonathan and Martha. I don't know if there is anything I can give them to relieve their pain and suffering, but I'll do it."

Lois looked at him. She really believed he meant that.

"Clark would die if he knew this had happened to them, Lex! He can't find out."

"I know," Lex agreed, "not only for Clark's sake but for my father and Nell's as well. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to pay a visit to Dinah and Tess over at the Daily Planet. I've been thinking about this whole thing. The fact that Ollie and Clark were turned in, and now this crap about Chloe. Dinah, Tess and I have a common link."

"Oliver Queen. Plus it doesn't help that Tess thinks you are interested in Carter Hall."

Lois raised a brow. Yes, Carter Hall. He was another loose end that needed to be tied up.


	5. Chapter 5

Tess closed the door to her office at the Daily Planet, before offering Dinah Lance a seat. She then walked around to her chair and sat down.

"Nice work, Ms. Lance. Of course, you know I've been fielding calls all day about where Davis Bloom is." Tess said, thinking of her father. One of the vigilantes had taken Davis, when her father's men were about to turn him over to Amanda Waller and her group of thugs!

"He's safe. In case Chloe Sullivan wants to do her patriotic duty." Dinah smiled. Tess smiled as well, then stopped, when Lois Lane walked into her office unannounced and slammed the door behind her!

"Well, well, well! All three of Ollie Queen's ex's are here in one room! How about that?"

Dinah stood up.

"I need to get back to work."

Lois blocked her way.

"Unless you're going to print a retraction, telling the public you were on crack when you wrote that article, you're not going anywhere." Lois told her. Dinah looked over at Tess, who now stood up.

"Lois, you're trespassing. Now I know Chloe is your cousin and this whole thing must be hard to swallow, but Dinah is telling the truth. Davis did tell her this and maybe Chloe should consider..."

Lois turned and walked to the office door, opened it and Amanda Waller and a team of men came in and grabbed Dinah! Dinah then opened her mouth and emitted her 'Black Canary' cry!

Only Tess could hear it and her ears began bleeding! She screamed and fell to the floor! Lois took out her earplugs. Amanda took out her own and the other men began taking out theirs as well, all while keeping hold of Dinah, who had been injected with something to knock her out!

"Get her out of here." Amanda ordered them, before glancing down at Tess.

"I looked like that two hours ago, when this braying bitch took Bloom from us."

"Do you think you can get it out of her where he is?" Lois asked.

"We'll tape her mouth shut." Amanda told her. "Thanks for the tip."

Lois nodded in response as Amanda left Tess's office, leaving the door open. A few moments later, Tess awoke to find Lois standing over her!

"What happened?! Where's Dinah?"

"In federal custody. She was a vigilante."

"And you ratted her out for what she did to Chloe." Tess guessed.

"I think she 'ratted out' Oliver and Clark, so yeah, I did. And to be blunt, I don't believe for two seconds that you didn't know about her."

"I didn't! I'm surprised that **YOU** did!"

Lois grinned!

"Forget Dinah. I want to talk about Carter. I've heard, more than once, that you think that Carter has a thing for me. I'm going to be heading up Lex's Kansas State Senate campaign, so we'll need to clear the air-since you're the sister of the candidate and all."

Tess sighed and snatched two kleenex's out of a box to wipe her ears.

"I'm listening!" she snapped.

"I may have mistakenly slept with Carter-twice."

That, was the last thing Tess Luthor ever expected to hear! And she told Lois so.

"I was expecting to hear that I was 'imagining things' or that it was 'one sided' on Carter's part. But now you're telling me that you 'accidentally' slept...how the fucc do you accidentally sleep with someone? Were you drunk?"

"Carter was masked. He wore a mask and I was drawn to him, when I didn't know it was him. Look, I just didn't want you hearing about it in some way."

Tess slowly set down the bloody napkins.

"He's Hawkman, isn't he?"

"I don't know."

"You do fuccing know! Did he have wings?"

"Yes."

Tess smirked!

"Wait a minute! So you don't know that you slept with Carter for sure, do you? You just somehow came up with some dimwit theory that my boyfriend's slobbering over you, and this vigilante's sudden appearance, are one in the same, correct?"

Lois had not thought of it like that.

"I guess. Maybe I was wrong."

"You are and you shouldn't have told me. Carter and I will have a good laugh about it later on. Now leave! With theories like that, my brother is sure to lose this election."

Lois turned and walked out without saying another word. She found herself oddly relieved that Tess didn't believe her, since it hit her that maybe telling Tess that theory, hadn't been too wise. And yet...

No. Lois's gut told her she was right. And Lois's gut also told her she needed to confront Carter.

* * *

Carter was packing up his things at his office at LuthorCorp, when Chloe walked in, wearing a wig and sunglasses, then closed the door!

'I still would've recognized you anywhere." Carter noted, as he continued packing his things. Chloe removed her sunglasses.

"We didn't get a lot of time to talk at the Fortress, before our plan fell apart. But we need to talk. About Lois."

Carter stopped packing.

"You know?"

"I saw the two of you in her apartment. You were in full dress. She doesn't know who you are, does she?"

"No." Carter said and folded his arms.

"Are you proud of the way you tricked her?"

"No, Chloe! It wasn't like that! It's just that...that...I have searched this world looking for a woman that could make me forget my Shayera. Then out of nowhere, there she is! Lois Lane! Only she didn't even like Carter Hall that much. But Hawkman she clicked with. I'm running out of time, Chloe. I saw a vision of Shayera. That means I'm going to die soon and come back as someone else. I just wanted to be with Lois before that happened."

Chloe softened.

"And you don't know how or when you'll die, do you?"

Before Carter could answer, Lois opened his office door, saw Chloe and Carter, then stepped in and shut it behind her. Yep! Carter was Hawkman! Otherwise Chloe wouldn't be here.

Chloe turned around.

"Lois? Uh, I..."

"Lousy disguise, cuz. Why don't you keep it on and wait in my office down the hall, okay?"

Chloe said nothing. She could tell by Lois's tone that something was about to go down here. And she didn't necessarily want to be a part of it. She walked out of the office and closed the door behind her.

"Chloe, Oliver and Clark are free," Lois began, "I made a deal with Amanda Waller and gave her Black Canary. She seems to think that Doomsday and a semi-average Justice Leaguer, are worth the three of them. Then of course, she doesn't know about you, does she?"

Carter shrugged.

"You didn't give me to her. Why? Because you like the way I..."

"Oh, I like the way Hawkman does, yes," Lois grinned, "but I don't especially care for you or what you did. And I don't want to hear anything about a reincarnated love. Just know that I figured out who you were. I even mentioned it to Tess. She didn't believe me, which is probably best."

"Okay, Lois. Why are you here then?"

"Lex wants you gone. You'll have to have a lot more sex with Tess to probably keep this position. I'm just warning you." Lois told him, before reaching for the door knob.

"You really feel nothing for me? As a man?" Carter asked.

"If I felt nothing for you, Mr. Hall, I'd have turned you over to Amanda Waller. I get why you did what you did. But now that I know that Hawkman and you, are one in the same, I'm not interested in continuing the relationship. Sorry." Lois said, now opening the door and leaving. Carter sighed, then peered as a vision of Shayera appeared before him again. The time was coming...soon...

* * *

Clark and Oliver were less than pleased to find that Lex had found their 'secure location', and was waiting for the two of them when they arrived.

"Clark. Oliver. What a surprise." Lex said wryly. "Clark, the beard becomes you."

"What do you want, Lex?" Clark asked coldly.

"I suppose you know that Lois made a deal with the feds to keep out of your way. I don't know how they will explain it to the public, that the two of you are loose, but whatever. That's not my concern. Clark, I plan on running against your father for that state senate seat. If you turn on the news, you'll find that he's back in the race. Oliver, I plan on acquiring Queen Industries, anyway I can."

Oliver didn't even bother to answer the douche. Clark folded his arms.

"We're not about to let you get away with anything, Lex, so if this is a 'stay out of my way' warning, you can just forget it."

Lex started to leave, when he looked at both men, hard.

"I plan on pursuing Lois Lane. Neither of you will have a problem with that, will you? Oliver? Clark?"

Both men burst out laughing! Clark managed to catch his breath first!

"That was a joke, right? Because you do know Lois can't stand the sight of you!" Clark smirked!

Oliver held his stomach, he had been laughing that hard!

"You have as much chance with her, as you did with Lana Lang! So goodbye, douche! And you can try whatever you want, when it comes to taking my company, but it won't work. That won't work and Lois wouldn't have you."

Lex's eyes slid from Oliver's to Clark's.

"But you wouldn't really care, would you Clark? I mean it's not like Lois is anything but a friend to you?"

Clark was now irritated by this topic!

"Why are you still here? And why are you still talking about getting to know a woman that hates your guts?"

"Well by the end of my campaign, I'm sure we'll be much closer."

Clark and Oliver glanced at one another.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

"Lois is managing my campaign, not your father's, Clark. So we'll be spending alot of time together. And I predict when I win, Lois will very much be able to stand the sight of me."

And with those words, Lex left the hideout. Clark stared after the spot Lex had been standing in. Oliver looked at Clark. Clark didn't look surprised.

He looked shattered.

* * *

The maid let Carter in to the Luthor drawing room. He found Tess waiting for him.

Tess stood behind the desk, looking guarded. Carter took a tentative step towards her.

"I know that Lois told you a story about the two of us."

"And of course, it's not true." Tess responded.

Carter took a deep breath. Now he could see how Clark and Oliver had gotten into the trouble they did.

"Yes. It is true. I am Hawkman. But Tess, I enjoyed every moment of our time together. But, I think we also know it couldn't go anywhere. I'm leaving town."

"It couldn't go anywhere because I wasn't Lois?" Tess asked in a calm tone.

"No! It just..."

"You just used me to get LuthorCorp information?"

"No! Look, I'm one of the vigilantes. I'm sure you'll be calling the authorities..."

Tess shook her head.

"I wouldn't do that, Carter."

Carter didn't quite know how to read her mood. She was calm, but he could sense she was also upset.

"Tess, someday you're going to find the right man. I'm not him. And it wasn't you, it was me. Can you please just accept that?"

Tess nodded.

Carter smiled wanly.

"I'm glad. I'm glad we can part being civil before I leave town."

Tess opened a drawer and brought out a gun.

"You're going to be doing more than leaving town." she said, then shot Carter Hall in the forehead! Lex, who had just come through the door of the mansion, heard the shot and ran into the room! What he did not realize, was that Lois had pulled up in the drive after him, saw Lex at the door, and wondered what made him not close it behind him?

Lois walked up to the door, stepped through it and closed it. She then made her way through the house until she found the scene in the drawing room and screamed! Lois ran to Carter, kneeled beside him and saw the futility in trying to help him. He was very dead! Lois began to cry, as she saw the gun in Tess's hand and realized the role she had played in Carter's murder! If only she had kept her damned mouth shut! If only...

Lois stood up and leaped for Tess! She shoved her backwards onto the desk and began punching her in the face! Lex struggled to break up the two women, and caught a striking blow from one of their fists in the cheek!

Lois then managed to get her hands around Tess's throat! She was going to choke the life out of this murdering...

Meanwhile, Tess managed to claw one of her hands back towards the drawer the gun had come out of. Her fingers locked around the Legion Ring she had stolen from Clark and she put it on.

She then disappeared from Lois's grasp! Lex gasped! Lois looked at him!

"Where the hell did she go?!"

"The hell if I know!" Lex screeched.

* * *

Lois called Chloe, who called Clark, Oliver and some other Justice Leaguers. They took Carter's body away without so much as a word to Lex and Lois. Lois told Chloe about the ring, and they figured out that Tess stole the Legion Ring.

Clark made it clear that Carter would be getting some sort of 'Private Justice League Ceremony'. Meaning Lois would not be invited.

She confronted Clark, the day of, in his loft.

"I know that you're angry..."

"Lois, Carter's murder is what happens when you involve yourself with Lex. Lana learned the hard way and so did Carter. Though from the way I hear it, you told Tess who he really was."

"Tess didn't kill him because he was Hawkman, okay? And I get that Carter was your Justice League pal, but he had no business sleeping with Tess and me. Do you get that at all?"

"What I get, is that I don't know you." Clark told her.

"Smallville! I cut a deal to get you out of trouble! How in the world can you 'not know me'! I couldn't have known that Tess was that crazy!"

"She's a Luthor. Lex killed Lana and now Tess's killed Carter. Two people that were important to me, have died at that family's hands. And you plan on helping Lex take my father's senate seat."

"I would talk to your father about why that had to be done." Lois said flatly, then turned to leave the loft. Anger she had expected, yes. Resentment, yes. Even whining about Lana had been expected but not ingratitude. Maybe she could've made different choices if she had known the whole truth. Maybe if she had known that creature had been Doomsday. Maybe if she had known Chloe was Watchtower, before she had been caught. Maybe...

Lois ran into Oliver as she was about to leave the barn.

"Are you mad at me too?"

"No. I am not. I can tell by your expression that Clark and you had words."

Lois sighed.

"You know what? I'm going to not take it personally. It's just that the Clark I knew died when Lana was killed. And he never made peace with it. I don't know if he ever will. But there is this anger to him that's just there all of the time."

Oliver bit his lip, but nodded.

"I didn't know him before. I never knew Lana."

"She was the love of his life. And I guess Carter in some ways, was like the big brother he never had. But he blames Lex for Lana and I guess he blames Tess and me for Carter. I blame myself for Carter. But I understand why I can't be at the 'secret funeral'. Listen, is there any word on Dinah and Doomsday?"

"No and it worries me. Not so much Dinah, but the fact that apparently, Davis hasn't turned into that creature, wherever Dinah is hiding him." he didn't say that he didn't even want to know how Dinah was being tortured! He guessed he couldn't completely lock away his feelings for her. Maybe he could've shown more understanding over their lost child, instead of blaming her for keeping up her work as Black Canary.

And Lois outing her, well, it did get them off. And he needed to be free to fend of Lex's takeover attempt.

"Well, let's hope that Amanda gets the truth out of Dinah soon. I'll see you." Lois said, touching his arm and walking towards her car. Jonathan motioned to her from the house and Lois hurried over.

"I want to thank you for what you did. Though I'm sorry that working with Lex is the price you have to pay. Chloe has offered to manage my campaign." Jonathan said, thinking somehow this would mollify her. But oddly, Lois felt...well...odd. Chloe was going to manage Jonathan Kent's re-election campaign? She would be butting heads with her own cousin?

Suddenly, Lois realized that this was very real. If Lex won because of her, would her relationships with her surrogate parents, ever be the same again?

"That's good to know. I have to get going. I actually owe my father a visit at the base."

"Say hello to the General for us." Jonathan said, then turned to go back into the house. Lois turned and walked to her car. Somehow, Clark being mad at her, Oliver not being mad and Jonathan having no use for her, were not the scenarios she had envisioned, when all of this trouble began.

She started her car and drove off, her destination her apartment at the Talon. What she and the town of Smallville would soon learn, was that a dark cloud that had emerged once before, years before, would soon return.

* * *

Lois took a long, hot shower and tried to wash away her concerns, disappointments and fears. A nice, long, weekend on her father's military base would get her in the right state of mind to deal with Lex.

As she turned off the water and toweled off, Lois thought about Carter's funeral. It had to be taking place now. Would Carter have wanted her there?

Probably not. He had as much as told her that he wanted to spend whatever time he had, with her, and she had spit in his face. What she really wanted at this moment was a time machine. A time machine that had reason in it.

Lois opened the bathroom door, draped in a towel, then walked over to her bed. Her suitcase was open on top of it. She removed the towel, tossed it, and began to check through her luggage, when the sound of someone clearing their throat, made her whirl around!

Lex was standing in the middle of the living room, naked, his genitalia, which had looked large on that video, looked even larger than life now. Lois took a deep breath and walked towards him, her hands protectively covering her breasts and nothing else.

"What are you doing here? Oh, and where are your clothes?"

"I knew you watched the orgy tape. I think it's time we stopped pretending as if there is nothing between us." Lex answered.

"There is nothing between us. But you know what? I've decided that you need a **WIFE**! When you win that seat, you'll want the proper woman by your side." Lois grinned, then removed her hands from her breasts to pinch Lex's cheek-on his face.

"Now goodbye." Lois smiled, then let go of his face and turned to walk back in the bedroom, giving Lex a more than appreciative view of her backside.

And then it happened.

Another meteor storm!

Lois heard the first crash and ran to her now repaired window and gaped out! Meteors were hitting all kinds of buildings and people! Lois squeaked and began to back back, just as one of them hit The Talon building!

Her apartment rocked and Lex was propelled over to her couch!

The apartment lurched a second time, and Lois was propelled over to the couch and Lex's lap.

Only Lois didn't end up on Lex's lap.

She ended up on his very large mushroom shaped organ, that had been upright and at attention, as if awaiting her!

Lois screamed as Lex's manhood exploded into her! The apartment continued shaking and soon, Lois found herself helplessly riding Lex! Lex's hands rested on her waist to steady her as she unwittingly pleasured him. The apartment rocked and jarred from the meteor onslaught and because of this, Lois ended up impaling herself repeatedly, in an out of control manner upon his male force, while the ground shook even harder! Lois's breasts swung like out of control pendulums as Lex's hands continued to swallow her narrow waist. Lex soon began to yell and cry out, but not out of fear.

Finally, the ground stopped moving and so did Lois. They both tried to catch their respective breaths, as the world around them began to quiet down and sirens could be heard. Lois bit her lip, as she realized that she was only half mounted upon Lex's thick shaft. Lex reached around and cupped her breasts.

"I'm sorry this was so quick," he whispered, "but the next time..."

Would be now, Lois decided, as she moved to slowly turn around so that her knees traced his. The new lovers kissed hungrily as Lois lowered herself completely upon him, taking all of him in!

Lois's lips were still glued to Lex's, as he began an upper knifing rhythm that Lois soon matched. His hands were new entwined in her wet hair as his thrusts ranged from deep, to imprinting.

Their lips were still crushed upon one another's, when Lex's final thrust sent their individual screams down into one another's mouths!

Their bodies shuddered together for a long while, until the sirens and reality began to sink in. Lex gently lifted her by the waist, off of him and Lois, on shaky legs, looked out of the window...

She then looked back at Lex to say something, when the floor beneath Lex gave way and he disappeared down to the first floor, crashing into one of the overturned Talon tables!

"**LEX**!" Lois screamed.

Meanwhile, the reason for the meteor shower, revealed itself, as siblings, Mon El and Kara Zor-El emerged from the ship they had come to this planet in, from the planet Kandor. Kara could not wait to find Kal-El.

Mon-El had different plans. What Kara did not know, was that her older brother had come to this planet once before, by different means, and had met an exquisite, young woman, who had given him much pleasure one afternoon. Mon-El had been forced to wipe her memory of their encounter, but he hoped that when he saw Lois Lane again, she would remember what they shared between them.

**THE END.**

This is the end of the first part of: The Dark Side of Smallville. The next installment posted will be called 'The Kryptonian Side of Smallville', as Lois has to deal with her feelings for Lex and Mon-El.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I decided for story purposes, that it would work better to gave Mon-El and Kara be siblings.


End file.
